


Transformation-Implicated Business

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Absol TF oneshot.





	Transformation-Implicated Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZalaCambio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ZalaCambio).



I'm going to be honest—I don't know what I may have just gotten myself into

austin are you okay? what happened???

I've either made a business deal with a company that could be the stupidest business deal I could have made or an okay one

REALLY??? whats the company?

God, hold up while I try and find it again...  
Here we go. TIB: Looking for any individuals willing to be regularly subjected to unusual circumstances.  
Wish I knew what they were talking about "unusual circumstances"

well as long as you're okay with it... i know jugling two jobs can be difficult, but i hope it works out for the best for u~

I think I'm okay with this

are u sure? u dont seem like it

Yeah. After, all if this one doesn't work out, I can just look for more jobs. I guess I never was much of a quitter in high school, huh?

...just know i'm here if u need me

You better be

AUSTIN!!!!!!

I kid, I kid  
In the meantime, I've realized that I'm stressing too much. I'll just meet with them tomorrow—I've already called them, there's nothing else I can do  
We'll see what happens

\----

I opened the door to my car and hesitantly placed my feet out of the car. What if this doesn't work out? Or even worse, it does work out, but I hate it?

I shake those thoughts out of my head. Too late to be thinking about it now, turning around would only ruin my chances with this job. They were probably eyeing me right now, through the front glass wall. Eyeing me inside their large, spacious white lobby entrance. The giant logo resting atop the glass portion, which made up only two-thirds of the wall vertically, had only the letters T—I—B. Whatever this _TIB_ actually meant, they were sure trying to keep its meaning hidden; it almost made me a bit more suspicious of this place.

But alas, I was here for a reason. Shaking my head left and right, I scrunched my eyebrows, a determined look on top of my face. Gripping firmly onto the handle, I opened the door.

"Uh, yes, we'll try and settle everything out as best we can. Believe me, we're trying, and- Uh, hello?"

I then realized the receptionist was staring right at me, suddenly uninterested in their phone call. "Uh, hi, my name's Austin, I heard you guys were looking for employees, and-"

"Oh! Right, uh, people interested in working here go down that hallway, and stop at the fourth room to the right."

"Okay, thank you," I said, throwing out a thumbs up towards the receptionist. They just smiled and soon resumed on with their conversation on the phone. I followed the directions, traveling down the hallway that was pointed towards.

"One... Two... Three... And fourth on the right," I said attentively, stopping on and turning towards the fourth door. Inhaling sharply through my mouth, I twisted the knob to the room's door and swung the door open. I immediately found a multitude of various chemicals and substances scattered about on desks, and a very strange device stood in the middle of the back of the room.

"Oh, hello there! Didn't see you come in!"

I swiftly turned around, surprised to see someone in here. I met my eyes face-to-face with an obvious professional in this field: a white lab coat, and some mixture held within a tube in his hand. He lifted his safety goggles from his eyes onto his forehead and then proceeded to place his hand out for a handshake. I shook his hand and heads with him.

"So... I was told to be over here by the receptionist..." I started.

"Ah! You're looking for a new job! I was beginning to wonder why you were here," he said, snapping his fingers and hitting himself on the head, "Yes, yes, and perfect timing you came, too, I was wanting to test something..." He rushed over to one of the tables and started mixing and experimenting with the liquids. He looked back at me before asking, "You want your first job?"

I was taken back a bit by his statement. "Uh, yeah..."

"Put your hand out for me," he said. I did so, and he pulled out a vacuum tube and a needle. "Now, I won't lie, this may hurt if you aren't used to getting your blood drawn, but, we definitely need your DNA for what we're about to do next."

"Well, that's just dandy," I said, rolling my eyes, "Just get it over with." He shrugged his shoulders and prodded my finger.

"So... What's that over there, exactly?" I asked, pointing towards the large device while he was drawing my blood.

"Oh, that? That's what we'll be using to test on you most of the time here."

"Test me with _that_ thing?"

"Absolutely!"

"So, what does _that_ thing even do?" I asked him.

He snickered. "You'll see." At that point, he had gotten blood to stop drawing and applied a bandage to my finger. He walked behind the large, pointed contraption, and started flipping on various switches and buttons. "Stand right there, if you would, please," he said, pointing directly in front of the machine, in the middle of the room.

"Uh, sure..." I responded, slowly walking over to the spot instructed. Soon enough, the device started whirring to life. "Are you sure this is safe...?"

"I believe we're about to see... Let's see: serum number 359..."

"Wait, you mean you haven't?!-" I mustered out before a giant beam of light stroke me.

I retracted my hand, which was stretched out towards the scientist, only to see a... white patch of fur? I began swatting at the pieces of hair, hoping for it come off, but it didn't. Instead, it only grew more in response. My fingers started spasming as well, sticking my index and middle, and ring and pinkie finger together, as blue-gray keratin covered them, ripping apart the bandage I was just given moments ago, giving me claws and white, furry paws. 

I looked back up at the scientist. "What... What have you done-"

He just shrugged. "You said you were fine with it."

"Yeah, but I didn't know what you were going to- Ow!" I stated, interrupted by more claws forming at the end of my elbows, ripping through my air force uniform. That was going to be awkward to have to explain later. However, the changes did not stop: the pearl white fur started sprouting and collecting, tearing through the seams of my sleeves as well. I could feel my neck getting warmer as well, as more fluffy white fur grew there too. Unlike my arms, however, the fur at my neck was not satisfied with just being a layer over my skin, the fur elongated to an unreasonable amount, creating a very wide and droopy mane around me, which fell down mostly in front of me.

My chest began to rise in temperature as well. I tried to take my shirt off, but it was already too late. By the time my hand had reached my shirt, it exploded into halves, revealing a very furry chest. The fur crept around to my back, poking holes into the uniform as well, and grew the same, bright white, and fluffy wool. By then, however, more things had begun to occur than just on the outside. I yelped when my hips fell inwards on themselves, forcing me to take a quadrupled stance. My chest slimmed somewhat thinner that was I already was, mainly before reaching the hips, and I feel the internal organs I once knew sloshing around inside me, leaving me a fair bit queasy. My legs started gaining a layer of fur, which was still the same alabaster encasing, and the back of my ankles, as well as my toes, separated into three parts, formed into steel-like claws.

A gray bump formed onto my backside. Looking towards it, I viewed the lump stretch and contort into a long, blade-like tail. I quickly looked back at my front paws. No way I could actually be turning into _this_ , could I? My tail began instinctively wagging as I imagined how my head would turn. As if on cue, I saw my nose droop downwards, as my jawline pushed upwards, eventually combining into a skinned muzzle. My nose shifted into a small black dot, and the new steel-blue color seeped throughout my former human skin. My brown eyes changed to that more fitting of an Absol—crimson red—and my brown began to fall against the side of my face, forming a crescent as hints of white hair dotted and soon took over my human hair. A nice, ovular bump of skin broke through the layer of fur on my forehead, tearing a hole in my army cap.

Lastly, another bump appears, this time on the side of my head. I already know it's going to happen, the piece of skin would elongate, then twist and form a long, impressive, and shiny scythe. Sure enough, the skin grew outwards, as new bones and muscles formed a scythe-like blade and tip sharp enough to rival a butcher knife. After all that, everything stopped. The transformation ended. I gazed at myself in pure awe. I had been somehow turned into an Absol. 

"Alright, everything under commonly observable data seems to have undergone the transmogrify process perfectly! We'll just collect all the results of this process and have you reverted back to your former human self in no time! Do you feel as though this job is manageable under ideal circumstances for you?"

I stammered out, laughing in between breaths, "Uh... Y-yeah, I guess..."

The scientist walked in front of me, leaning her arm towards me, suggesting a handshake. I awkwardly stretched and pulled my leg muscles to lend out my hand in return. The scientist gently gripped my paw and begins shaking. "Well then, you've just gotten yourself the job," he chuckled, "I was never any good at official, documented talk anyways. Now, are there any questions?"

"Yeah... Who _are_ you?"

"The name is Zala."

"And what _is_ this kind of this place?"

Zala just smiled in response. "Welcome to the Transmogrify International Bureau."

\----

so what happend? u got the job?

I sure did.  
And it's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This contest entry had me transforming Austin, one of his characters, into some sort of canine, with a heavy focus on the plot for the story. I tried to go original and write about how I believe the TIB works and Austin's first encounter with them; however, I don't claim anything in this story as canon. I do know that I am treading on very risky waters with this plot, but I'm hoping this will get me some place.  
> No mysteriously edgy quote this time, just me being real. I don't know how many more stories I'll churn out before inevitably go into another hiatus, but we'll see...  
> Oh, and Merry Capitalism Day.  
> ~GamerStories


End file.
